Harry and the Dementor
by recondite123
Summary: An alternative way to defeating the Dark Lord...the power he knows not. Harry x Dementor smut.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings- Its a bit explicit. Read it with a grain of salt.**

 **A/N- This is for my love~ I love you! XD**

* * *

Harry and the dementor

By S

* * *

"Meet your death, Potter!" snarled Voldemort as he cast a green death curse towards Harry - who quickly rolled over and hid behind a rock.

He felt the rock behind him shatter into pieces, and he quickly made a beeline towards the Forbidden Forest, running left and right shoving unfortunate Death Eaters towards Voldemort's curses.

He knew he was getting further and further away from Voldemort as he reached the silence of the Forbidden Forest. The deeper he ran into the forest, he felt the familiar coldness seep into his bones, his teeth shivering as he held his arms, trying to gather some warmth.

Had Voldemort lost him?

Then he could hear distant screaming of his mother pleading, _no...not Harry...please...take me instead!_...

Dementor.

He held out his wand, trying to gather the most cheerful memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, and a wisp of light came out of his wand, extinguishing almost immediately, having no effect against the Dementor. He couldn't believe that this one Dementor that was having such an effect on him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Again, barely a corporus form. He cursed under his breath.

The screams of his mother was getting louder, he quickly threw up his occlumency shields to block out his worst memory. He could see his breath gathering mist against the icy coldness, and stared at the lone Dementor gliding towards him, red ragged clothing covering black bones and darkness. Then he noticed that this Dementor was slightly different, the robes were not black, they were bright red.

Perhaps it was his survival instinct, or stupidity, that made him call out to the Dementor.

"Hey you!" Harry yelled at it, immediately regretting it as he saw it pick up it's pace towards him. "Lets make a deal!"

The dementor stopped right in front of him. He stared at it, not daring to breathe.

He heard stories that Voldemort could control dementors at Azkaban, how did they do it? Did they just yell at them or cast the Patronus charm constantly? He really doubt Voldemort, a man full of hate could have happy memories.

The next thing that happened will haunt his nightmares for many years to come.

"...the child of prophecy….." The ghastly voice seemingly came from everywhere in the forest, but he was sure it was from the dementor.

Harry's eyes widened at the dementor, he had no idea they could talk. He was also pretty sure that it was talking about him.

"...the power that he knows not…" The dementor glided higher and closer to him and he backed up against the tree making as much space as possible.

"...the pact between the dark and light…"

"...surrender your body to the dark creatures of the night…"

"...and the light will survive at the sunlight meadow…"

Harry looked at the dementor in shock, in a way it didn't really make sense but did he hear it correctly? It was talking about his body, that he can gather the 'power that he knows not' by _surrendering_ his body to dark creatures? Didn't Dumbledore say that the power Harry will use to defeat him…was love?

Apparently the Dementor was giving him time to think it over, because it glided on the same spot, billowing it's dark red robes. What did it mean by surrendering his body? But then again, if he tried to run he might get his soul sucked out of him, and if he ran any further, Voldemort would kill him.

Plus, it didn't say anything about his soul. It could be his only way to defeat Voldemort, and millions of lives are dependent on him.

"I agree...to this pact." Harry said carefully, briefly imagining Hermione scolding him for making a deal with the devil. Then again, his life was never amazing to begin with.

The dementor didn't say anything, but the next thing he felt was a change in temperature, a warm gush through his body and lightning striking the tree behind him. He could feel the wind blowing, the trees rustling and the dark clouds gathering above him.

It was like a sign. A sign for he didn't know what for.

He tried to move, but his legs stayed frozen to the ground, and they were moving apart by their own accord. His eyes widened in alarm, just what is going on?

He watched the dementor glide closer to him, pushing him down with a bony finger, making him land on his ass, his legs spread. He blushed, but felt safe, as if it was all meant to happen. His chest felt warm, and his breathing laboured.

What did the dementor do to him? He remembered Hermione saying that dementors were once Alchemists of Lumeria, so perhaps they did some complex magic to make him feel at ease.

The dementor loomed over him, the robes billowing over his spreaded legs, and the next moment he felt the cold air brushing against his skin.

His eyes widened and looked at himself- he was completely naked. He saw his privates dangling out in the open, aware that other creatures in the forest may see him, especially the centaurs. He quickly tried to cover himself, but instead he felt his hands frozen together, forced to be situated above his head. He felt so embarrassed and vulnerable. He closed his eyes as he felt the dementor stay situated on the same spot, as if admiring his body.

He felt the cold wind tighten his sensitive nipples. Soft cold fingers danced around his inner thigh, and he tried so hard not to groan, feeling himself harden unwillingly as a cold tickling danced around his ball sacks.

"...I love you…" The dementor whispered as bony fingers wrapped around his shaft.

His eyes widened, wondering if the dementor just professed its love to him. The confession made him feel warm and confused at the same time. Then he felt an icy suction at his tip and the bony fingers continued to pump him and play with his ball sack.

He arched his back and moaned.

 _Oh God._

It felt so much better than Ginny sucking off on him in the broom closets. He felt a pressure building up at his perineum, much quicker than he did with Ginny.

Harry felt himself at the point of bursting and all the motions ceased, he laid there panting in disappointment - he was sure he would have given the biggest load in his life if the dementor didn't stop. He watched the dementor glide back, and a cold wind blew at him, subsequently raising his legs up by an invisible force and his arms being forced down to hold them.

He felt shocked, not quite understanding what would happen next, his heart racing yet he felt complete trust for the dark creature. Suddenly, he shuddered as he felt his shaft being gripped, and the precum gently wiped off by bony fingers, and straight to his asshole.

He whimpered as it teased little circles and finally pushing in slowly, stretching him as it went in and out with ease. He moaned loudly, he had no idea he was that sensitive there, not caring if the centaurs would hear him. He closed his eyes, not brave enough to see what the dementor was doing to him.

Harry gasped, his eyes still squeezed shut, and held his legs tighter when he felt the fingers removed, and replaced with something much longer…harder...and thicker, hitting repeatedly against his prostate. He felt as if the loneliness in his heart being filled as the dementor thrust in and out, giving continuous low rasps. Perhaps Harry was imagining it, maybe it was also enjoying this intimate moment. He moaned out loud at every thrust; he never felt his heart so full before in his life.

As the speed picked up, all Harry could hear was his own moaning and the wet sounds of the dementor hot 'thing' going in and out. The rasping of the dementor was also getting louder. Harry felt the familiar pressure building up, and the dementor bent down to latch its mouth onto Harry's shaft, sucking at full force. For a brief moment Harry wondered about its anatomy and how it did that, but perhaps all dark creatures are built differently.

He then felt an icy finger on his scar, and with a loud moan he felt his soul being sucked out of his body from the top of his forehead, and out through his dick- straight into the mouth of the dementor where many souls rest.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the sunlight shining through the trees, gently warming his body, he was naked and covered with red robes. He picked up the red robe, and realised it was made from thick silk, layered with dragonhide. He looked around him and realised he was in a beautiful meadow and then wondered what the hell happened.

After gathering himself and his sore buttocks, he met up with his friends who frantically asked him where he was, and asked him about his missing scar, then they showed him the front page of the Daily Prophet.

 **YOU-KNOW-WHO KISSED BY DEMENTORS SENT BY MINISTRY**

Harry's eyes widened at the picture of the swarm of dementors surrounding Voldemort, he gasped as his eyes focused on the dementor holding Voldemort's terrified face.

It was naked.


End file.
